When Your Heart Skips a Beat
by mandyem92
Summary: When doctors start dying, the BAU travels to Maine to investigate. When hearts and heart-strings are being pulled everyone you once trusted becomes a suspect. Will the BAU figure out who's pulling the strings before one of them falls victim? Sophia/Reid series
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_5:30pm, Thursday – Oxford County, Maine_

Suzanne Wegner was 5' 1" but carried herself like she was a towering 6' tall. She always had a confident look in her eyes that, combined with her proud and self-assured walked makes her a force to be reckoned with when it came to business matters. However, she prided herself in being able to leave that confidence in the office and come across as soft and approachable in the examining room. Her sweet smile gave her the reputation of being the best cardiologist for infants; she could instantly comfort any young or new mother.

She finished filling out her report for her last patient and was more than ready to call it a night. She walked into the metal-walled waiting room and past the reception desk, giving a little wave. "Have a good night, Grace. Don't stay up all night studying in here." She laughed at the fake scowl the young college student shot back at her.

"Trust me, Dr. Wegner, I'm going home as soon as I finish these last file" Grace answered, running her fingers through her straightened hair to get it out of her face.

"In that case, don't stay up all night studying _at home_." With that Suzanne pushed the office door open, stepping into the tiled hallway of the large building. Her heels clicked loudly down the powder blue hallway, a few lights still shining from inside the other office spaces in the hallway. She pulled her purse higher up on her shoulder before pushing the huge glass doors open and stepping into the cold and rainy evening.

She grabbed her tan trench coat, pulling it tighter against her body, truly regretting not grabbing a heavier jacket. She dug through her purse till her numb fingers wrapped around her cell-phone. She dialed it quickly and held it between her shoulder and ear as she reached back into her purse to dig around for her keys. As she unlocked the doors of her car the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey honey. I'm leaving work now…I know…will do…see you in a bit...Love you too. Bye." She hung up and began driving out of the parking lot.

After driving for ten minutes she ended up on a large stretch of road that was bordered on one side by a large and dense forest and on the other side, empty fields that were backed by more trees. She turned throw a particularly sharp bend and felt her car jolt to the right.

"Crap" she muttered as she looked in her side-mirror and caught a glimpse of an obviously flat back tire. "You have got to be kidding me."

She pulled off to the side of the road and threw her hazards on. She popped the trunk and climbed out of the car. She stomped her foot and let out a litany of curses when the fact that she had no spare tire became apparent to her. She pushed her wet hair out of the face and climbed back into the front seat. She quickly turned on the car, cranking up the heat as high as it could go. The minute or two she had spent outside had already chilled her to the bone and thoroughly soaked her hair. She pulled out her phone from her pocket but quickly threw it into the passenger seat, letting her head drop against the head-rest. No signal.

"Shit…Shit, shit, shit!" She muttered, closing her eyes for a few minutes to collect herself. She opened her eyes just in time to see a pair of headlights reflecting in her rearview mirror. For a split second she thought about locking her doors but when she looked back in her side-mirror she smiled and rolled her window down. "Just my luck!" She said out the window as the figure smiled back at her, now standing in front of her door.

_10:30PM, Thursday – Oxford County, Maine_

Jonah Nasser paced paced back and forth in his living-room, unsure of what to do. He had called two hours ago and been told to wait some more but waiting was the one thing he couldn't do.

They told him it was probably nothing he knew something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. Something had to be wrong because here he was, in his quiet apartment, all alone instead of with her. eaten, and in the fridge, not cold and sitting forgotten on the kitchen table. By now he was supposed to be lounging on his bed, not panicking in a way he never imagined.

He couldn't wait any longer and grabbed the phone off the couch where he had thrown it in frustration the last time. He waited for someone on the other line to pick up. As soon as they did he rushed to get the words out.

"I'd like to report a missing person…yes…my fiancé, Suzanne Wegner."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_12:00PM, Friday – BAU Office_

Reid sat at his desk, four unfinished files sat on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, a cup of coffee hugged tightly in his hands. He smiled to himself as the aroma lifted from the cup, the sweetness from the sugar filling his head. He relished in the warmth that soaked into his hands and travelled up his arms. He finally brought it to his lips and took a long sip for the sugary mixture, letting out a happy sigh as the last of the coffee slipped past his tongue.

"You're enjoying that cup way too much. Poor Sophia would be jealous." Prentiss said from her desk with a laugh. She watched as he took another sip of the syrup-like treasure that sat in his absurdly large coffee cup. She laughed as he closed his eyes in pleasure and let out another sigh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Don't worry, Sophia has a love-affair with coffee as well." He finally said after the warmth reached his chest, warming his whole body.

"Oooh, so it's some sort of threesome. Yum." She wiggled her eyebrows and bit down on the back of her pen. Reid scrunched his nose at the thought of scolding hot coffee spilling over his bed.

"Who's having a threesome and why wasn't I invited?" Garcia asked as she strutted into the bullpen from her office in one of her usual bright outfits and matching heels.

"Reid, Sophia and coffee. And it would be a foursome if you joined; unless you dare try to replace their beloved caffeinated beverage."

"Oh." Garcia said with a pout. "And here you got all my hopes and dreams up for nothing 187. And Emily, I'm smart enough to know to never get in-between Reid and his coffee." She gave Reid a quick shove and a wink.

Reid muttered something undistinguishable and practically jumped out of chair when he saw Morgan coming down from his office.

"Are you ready to go?" Morgan asked with a smile, swinging his keys around on his finger.

"Ooh! Where are you guys going?" Prentiss asked, grabbing JJ and Garcia's attention.

"Nowhere!" Reid answered quickly before Morgan could even open his mouth. He grabbed his jacket and pushed his arms through it as quickly as he could.

"Pretty boy, you should tell them." Morgan said with a smirk. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into and was perfectly fine with it. He always got enjoyment out of pissing off Reid.

"No!" Reid whined like a child.

"They'd be better at this than me." He said as he put his jacket on, Reid standing unnecessarily close, desperately trying to rush him. Reid shot daggers in Morgan's direction though Morgan found his look more hilarious than threatening.

"If I take one I have to invite all three." Reid stated in desperation and frustration.

Morgan stopped and thought for a split second. "…Good point."

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Garcia asked as she watched their interaction.

"Nothing baby girl." Morgan said with a smile.

Garcia scuffed. "You know, normally Reid is the one who's bad at lying. Just saying."

Morgan let out a loud laugh. "We'll be back in an hour." With that he and Reid left the BAU, leaving the girls to discuss what could possibly be going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**I totally just realized that I posted those first two chapters without any AU!**

**AHHHH!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

5:30pm, Friday – Reid's apartment

Reid opened the apartment door, gripping his messenger bag tightly to his body. He was quickly assaulted by Sherlock who darted to his side, jumping up and putting his paws on his leg.

"Hey there buddy." Reid reached down and scratched behind Sherlock's ears, the cat purring in appreciation. Watson meowed from on the back of the couch, asking for attention. Reid walked over and ran his hand down Watson's spine which arched in approval. Watson quickly leapt into Reid's arms biting and swatting at his collar. "Don't ruin another of my dress-shirts." Reid warned with humor in his voice. Watson stopped and tilted his head, looking at Reid as if daring him to punish him.

"Hey Sophia" Reid yelled, waiting for a response.

"In the bedroom!" A muffled voice responded from behind the bedroom door.

"Did the boys get dinner?" Reid asked loudly as he looked down at Watson. They both started meowing loudly at the recognition of the word. "Nevermind, they answered for me…" Reid rolled his eyes as Watson pulled harder on his collar. He let go of Watson and watched as the cat landed gracefully on the floor at his feet.

After scooping out some food and placing in the two bowls by the closet door he heard more pattering and annoyed meows at his feet; he was in the way and they weren't having any of that. Sherlock promptly sat on Reid's foot so he could reach his bowl while Watson swat at his till it slide through Reid's feet and was finally freed.

"You boys need to learn some manners." He shook his head and walked over to the office door. He threw his bag under the desk and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He opened the bedroom door and smiled. Sophia sat on the bed, her back pressed up against the headboard. Her knees were drawn close to her chest, a book resting on her knees.

"What book are you reading?" He asked, toeing off his shoes and walking towards the bed.

"Omnivores Dilemma…research for that damn article that I've been working on all week. Heather wants me to use this book instead of a more useful book. I chose a more useful book but it's not as popular as this damn book."

Reid laughed and grabbed the book off her lap, throwing it onto the armchair across the room. He sat down next to Sophia and grabbed her feet, yanking her down gently so she was laying flat against the mattress.

"Spencer!" She said with a squeal and a laugh. Reid smiled broadly as he hovered over her, his hands placed on either side of her face, holding his weight off of her.

"I missed you today." Reid whispered huskily as he leaned closer to her face. He placed a soft kiss lips before capturing her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it softly till he heard a moan escape from Sophia's parted lips.

"You hungry?" Spencer asked as he let go of her lip, smiling down at her with mischievous eyes.

"For you? Yes." Sophia answered in all seriousness.

Reid laughed louder, kissing her on the cheek. "Let's go out for dinner tonight" he said as he sat up on his knees, still straddling Sophia.

"Hell no! You don't get me hot and bothered and then suggest we eat food…unless you got some whip cream…or chocolate sauce and you're my plate." She grabbed Reid's tie and pulled him back down into a rough kiss.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Sophia happily opened her mouth, hungrily grabbing the back of Reid's head to pull him closer. She fought Reid for any semblance of control, though she knew she would give in to him in the end.

When the need for air became too much Reid quickly moved to her ear, running his tongue along the edge, smiling as he felt Sophia's body quiver with excitement.

He then moved to her collar bone, sucking and nipping at the pale, sensitive skin. Sophia unconsciously craned her neck, giving Reid more access. He bit down roughly, smiling when he heard a gasp that escaped from Sophia's mouth. "Fuck!" He ran his tongue across the reddened spot and then puffed cold air across it, always egged on when he could get her to curse.

"Tease" Sophia said breathlessly and wrapped her legs around Reid's waist, pulling his lower half down to meet her. She heard Reid growl as their bodies hit, his arousal blatant against her jeans. He began rutting slowly against her.

"Oh God…" She thrust her hips upwards to meet his, her head thrown back in bliss. She whined when the friction was sudden lost as Reid sat on his knees, pulling his shirt off.

Sophia leaned up on her elbows, licking her lips in approval. She smiled and sat up farther, running her fingers over the defining lines on his stomach, sighing happily. Their lips met again, and Reid pressed his entire body flat against Sophia's, pushing them both back down onto the mattress.

Sophia rolled them over and straddled his lap. She smirked down at him and rocked her hips back and forth deliberately slow, creating a wonderful friction. Reid couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his lips as his pants grew tighter. He threw his head back as she began moving faster, a growl building in his throat from the friction it was causing. "Damn it Sophia." He groaned out, his voice suddenly lower than it remembered it being.

She leaned forward and latched onto his neck, nibbling at the white skin. Her fingers moved down, making quick work with the button on his jeans. As soon as she got the zipper down she stopped to grab her own shirt and pulled it off. Reid reached forward to unhook her bra, smiling up at her body in appreciation.

He splayed his hand across her stomach, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. He watched with fascination as her chest heaved up and down from her wanton panting. "So beautiful," he muttered as his gaze moved down to the slight curve at her waist. He traced his fingers over her hot skin, just above her jeans. He splayed his hands flat against her waist, tightening his grip slowly. He could see the muscles of her stomach flexing as she began rocking against him again, trying to grab his attention.

Finally pulled from his lustful haze, Reid reached forward, kneaded her breasts slowly, running his fingers lightly across the sensitive skin. Her breath came in quick, hot gasps until Reid's phone began ringing from inside his pants pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sophia huffed as she rolled off Reid to let him grab his phone. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get the gravel out of his throat, and answered it.

"Reid."

"We got a case." JJ said sadly into the phone. "Be at the airstrip in an hour." With that she hung up and Reid let out a heavy sigh.

"Case? I thought you guys were promised the weekend off?" Sophia asked as she pulled herself up slightly, resting her bare back against the headboard.

"Yeah, well promises don't mean much to the government. And we're apparently going out-of-state, too." Reid said, dropping his head low. "So much for dinner."

"Yeah, and dessert…" Sophia added with a pretend scowl. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Reid's neck, pulling him closer and pressing their bare chests together. She kissed him slowly at first, the kiss quickly becoming passionate and full of urgency. Reid's grip on Sophia's hips tightened as he pushed his body closer to hers.

"Be safe." She whispered into Reid's lips as she kissed him once more. "I'll be waiting for that dinner and dessert." She smiled and winked at him, resting her forehead against Reid's.

"I'll text you when I know where we're actually heading. And I'll make sure to go to the store before I come home." Reid laughed and pulled himself off the bed, buttoning his pants and grabbing his shirt, walking towards the closet to retrieve his go-bag.

* * *

**My second semester of Junior year in college has officially started...blah...so I can't guarantee quick updates, sorry!**

**But please keep the reviews coming!**

**There will be more Sophia/Reid later on in the story, so don't worry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So a new semester has started at college...I'm not quite sure how I feel about that yet. :) With that being said, I don't know how much free-time I'll have to devote to this story...We'll see.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_6:00pm, Friday – Airplane going to Maine_

Reid walked towards the plane, a frown plastered on his face. His go-bag was gripped a little too tightly in his hand and his steps were almost as loud as Morgan's.

"Why the long face?" Prentiss asked as Reid walked through the threshold of the plane, settling in on one of the chairs by the table.

"This case came at literally THE WORST time possible."

"187, is there ever a GOOD time for a case?" Garcia said with a tilt of the head. She sat down on the couch a few cushions away from Hotch.

Reid huffed and leaned forward in his seat, grabbing the file from Hotch's outstretched arm.

"What are you doing here, Garcia?" He asked, flipping open the file.

"We're heading to Oxford County, Maine. They station isn't exactly...up-to-date technologically. I told the Big Man here that it would be easier for me to just be there than you guys having to constantly contact me." Garcia smiled and Reid simply shrugged. As the plane began to taxi down the runway Morgan sat down across from Reid.

"You didn't get a chance to..?" Morgan asked resting his elbows on the table.

"Is that a serious question? What do you think?" Reid answered hotly. He looked up and caught the sympathetic look on Morgan's face. He shrugged his shoulders to dismiss the conversation. "Whatever. I guess it's a good thing I didn't; it would have kind of put a damper on the mood if I had to run seconds later."

"Sooo…" JJ started as the plane started raising. "What exactly are you two hiding from the rest of us? Not another girlfriend, right?" JJ said with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

Morgan snickered.

"Shut up Morgan," Reid sneered back quietly, wanting to end the conversation immediately.

"Oh Pretty boy. You and your secrets." Morgan said with a laugh as he went back to his file.

Reid sank into his seat and dropped the open file onto his face, hoping to cover up the blush that was rising up his face.

"I told you they'd catch on; they're women." Morgan muttered with a shake of his head.

"What does that mean!?" JJ shrieked in mock insult.

"You guys have a sixth sense for these sorts of things."

"'These sorts of things?' What are you guys hiding?" Prentiss asked from her seat, itching for the plane to level out so she could scoot closer and join the conversation.

"We have a case to work." Hotch warned seriously.

"Tell that to Reid. If he'd just stop being so secretive than the girls could focus on the case at hand." Morgan said with a smile.

"If I show them, that's all they'll talk about! They'll keep asking to see it and ask what my plan is. They'll interrogate me; Emily's scary when she interrogates." Reid pouted.

All of a sudden Hotch let out a little laugh and he nudged Rossi. Leaning over he whispered something into Rossi's ear. Rossi then laughed and nodded at Hotch.

"Do not tell me you guys already figured it out?!" Reid asked dumbfounded.

"Of course Rossi did! The poor man had to deal with this more than once. That's not something you forget." Morgan said as he shoved Rossi's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rossi muttered.

"Congratulations Reid." Hotch said before glancing down at the file.

"What do you mean Rossi did it more than once? And why are you con-OH MY GOD!" JJ screamed. The seat-belt light blinked off, accompanied by a loud _DING_.

Prentiss looked more confused, staring intently at Rossi. JJ was giggling and ran over to Reid.

"What?! What are we missing!?" Garcia asked.

"Oh, for the love of god! Reid's going to propose!" Rossi finally said with a huff, dropping his file dramatically on the table. "Morgan and Reid went out to buy the ring at lunch. Geez. You women need to get with the program." He shook his head in disappointment.

Reid let out a yelp when Garcia jumped from her seat and ran to sit next to him, wrapping her arms around him, Prentiss close behind her. "Show. Now. We know you got it." Garcia demanded.

"Hooootch…" Reid whined as he looked at his boss over Garcia's shoulder, looking for a rescue.

"Reid, they'll be bugging you the whole case. We need to focus on the case, not the ring."

Reid huffed and opened his messenger bag. He pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to JJ, who was now sitting between Prentiss and Garcia. Hotch and Rossi leaned forward in their chairs, eager to see the ring, though they'd never admit it. Morgan sat back and smiled. He reached over and ruffled Reid's hair, earning his a slap from the younger man.

In the box was a white-gold ring. It had three radiant-cut diamonds, a large one in the center and two smaller ones on either side. On the band was engraved an elegantly swirled pattern.

"Oh…my…god…" The girls mumbled.

"That's a $2,500 oh-my-god-ring." Morgan said with a little chuckle.

"Damn it Morgan!" Reid said angrily.

"25!" JJ exclaimed loudly. "Damn Reid, where are you coming up with that kind of money?" She whispered in astonishment.

Reid dropped his head on the table, officially defeated. He looked back at Hotch, pleading to be saved. Hotch cleared his throat, grabbing the girl's attention, all of who quickly scurried back to their original seats.

* * *

**Aaaaand done! So excited that I finally finished this chapter. I wasn't really sure about it but it turned out better than I was expecting. Hope you enjoyed and get ready for the next chapter that'll dive more into the case.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure how much more I'll be able to post this month. Things will be getting like 10 times worse in the upcoming weeks. So, I guess for now, please enjoy and stay patient with me when postings become sparse!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**6:10pm, Friday – Airplane going towards Maine**

"So what's waiting for us in Maine?"

"As of last night at 10:30pm, we have three dead, Dr. Scott Lattimer, Dr. Jenna-Lynn Matthews, and Dr. Gregory Cattleman and one missing, Dr. Suzanne Wegner. Going based off of the first three victims, it's safe to say that Dr. Wegner is already dead."

Hotch stopped for a second, glancing around to make sure everyone was focused.

"All four of our victims were Cardiologists, specializing in Pediatric surgery. Dr. Lattimer was found first; he was stabbed 15 times in his chest. His body was dumped in the White Mountain National Forest. A week later Dr. Matthews was found five miles west of Dr. Lattimer's body with 15 stab wounds. A week after her, Dr. Cattleman was found in the forest, three miles south of Dr. Matthews' body with the same wounds."

"When were they all reported missing?" Reid asked, finally sitting up in his seat.

"All four doctors were last seen leaving their office between 5:30pm and 6:30pm. Dr. Lattimer and Dr. Wegner both contacted their significant other directly after leaving work and both were reported missing by the end of the night. Dr. Matthews and Dr. Cattleman were reported missing the next morning when they did not show up for work."

"Any signs of restraints or defensive wounds?" Morgan asked, flipping to the end of the file to the autopsy reports.

"Dr. Lattimer has two slashes on his forearms but he is the only."

"Were they stabbed from behind or the front?" Prentiss interjected.

"From the front and the stabs ranged across the entire chest."

Rossi spoke up next, "So we're looking for a white male, mid-thirties, who is physically strong enough to overpower his victims."

"We'll be landing in two hours. It's too late to head to the station and start so we'll be heading straight to the hotel. We'll be doubling up; Reid and Morgan, Rossi and I, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia." Everyone nodded quickly, dropping their heads to read the thick files in front of them, or in Reid's case, re-read for a third time.

* * *

**I know that this is super, super short, but the next chapter is almost done. It was originally part of this chapter but I wanted to split them up because they take place in two different locations. The next one will be up in 5-ish minutes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**8:00pm, Friday – Hotel in Maine**

As soon as they entered the hotel the girls rushed to their room. Garcia had already stated that some serious girl time was necessary and that an 8:00pm bedtime was "so not gonna happen." Rossi stated that he was going to the hotel bar for some food while Hotch was determined to talk to Jack before Jessica put him to bed.

When Morgan entered his room he grabbed the remote and flopped down on the first bed, letting his body bounce slightly. He let out a content sigh and stopped flipping through the channels when he landed on some basketball game.

Reid walked past him to the small round table in the corner of the room. He sat down in the armchair and dropped the stack of files in front of him, one for each of the four victims. He glanced down at his watch before opening the file on the newest, and most likely dead, victim; Suzanne Wegner. When he opened the file he was greeted by the picture of a young woman with a heart-shaped face that was framed by long, pin-straight blonde hair. She was smiling, showing off a set of perfect, teeth.

"You're not going to waste these few precious moments of down-time on the case, are you?" Morgan asked, pulling Reid away from the file.

"We're working, not vacationing."

"You've read the case a hundred times over. You know everything that's in that file. Literally. Relax or get some much needed sleep. God only knows how much sleep we'll get on this case."

"I will, in" Reid paused and glanced back down at his watch, "exactly fifty minutes."

Morgan quirked his eyebrows at Reid in confusion. "And what exactly is happening in fifty minutes?" Morgan could see the blush spreading down Reid's cheeks down his neck.

"Sophia will be home at nine." Reid tucked a loss strand of hair behind his ear and Morgan let out a laugh.

"I have to ask, Reid. Are you calling because you want to or because _she_ wants you to? Please don't tell me you're whipped already."

"Whipped?" Reid got up from the table and walked over to the other bed, tucking his legs beneath him before settling down. He was facing Morgan who had sat up to look at him.

"Yeah, whipped." Morgan paused, looking for some sign of recognition in Reid's eyes. When he saw none, he hung his head, giving it a shake. "'Whipped' means that you've been seriously domesticated. You'll do anything for her at the drop of a hat. You'll stop everything you're doing just to do something for her, even if you don't want to."

"I love Sophia, of course I'd do anything for her." Reid still looked confused and a little taken aback by Morgan's description.

Morgan soon realized and started to back-pedal. "No, that's not what I mean. You know, the guys who will turn off the football game and let their chick turn on some reality TV show or the guys who hold their girls' purses at the mall." Reid shook his head in understanding, squinting slightly in thought.

"I don't think I'm…whipped. I mean, I don't know. But in reference to your first question, _I_ want to call Sophia. She knows that I can't always call her during cases."

Morgan laughed. "Even if you were whipped Reid, I have a feeling you wouldn't mind."

"I'm not going to hold her purse for her." Reid deadpanned. Morgan laughed again at Reid who quickly joined in.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**:

**9:00pm – Morgan and Reid's hotel room**

* * *

Reid dialed and quickly put the phone up to his ear, leaning back against the headboard. Morgan watched him out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be interested in the football he had muted. He told himself that he muted it to be considerate of Reid but really, he was more interested in listening in on their conversation. Friendly curiosity. Morgan wasn't nosy; that was Garcia's turf. Morgan was just…curious…and a little nosy.

"Hey babe," Reid said, smiling largely. Suddenly Morgan simply couldn't help himself.

"Hi Sophia!" Morgan screamed, moving over to sit next to Reid.

"Yeah, that was Morgan...haha, I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"Appreciate what?" When Reid ignored him Morgan grabbed the phone out of Reid's hand.

"Hey! Give it back, Morgan!" Reid yelped, jumping up from his bed.

"Hey Sophia!" Morgan said into the phone. He stood up on his bed, holding the phone out of the way of Reid's arms.

"Hey Derek. How's everything going?" Sophia laughed as she heard Reid yelling in the background about murdering Morgan and hiding the body if he didn't get his phone back.

"Tell Spencer I can hear him and to stop acting like a child."

Reid stopped talking instantly, his jaw falling slack in disbelief.

He finally pulled himself out of his stupor, "You've turned my girlfriend against me!" He yelled, throwing his hands in be air to admit defeat.

"How's life treating you Sophia?" Morgan asked, lying down on the bed. He looked over at Reid who was lying on his back, his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Eh, it's okay. I already miss having Spencer at home...and the boys do too."

Morgan smiled, "he missed you too. A lot actually." Reid shot up in bed, shooting Morgan a pleading look. "In fact you should see him, he's giving me that pathetic pout of his in some sad attempt to get the phone back from me."

Reid could hear Sophia laugh over the phone and smiled at the noise. "I always give in when he gives me those puppy eyes." She said softly into the phone.

"Please don't tell me he uses them to get sex. I will never be able to look at pretty boy the same way if I find out he pouts for sex."

Sophia laughed louder and Reid's whole face turned a bright red. "No. He hasn't used it…yet."

Morgan nodded in approval then held the phone away from his ear. "I'll give you the phone if you promise to answer all my questions once you're off the phone. No avoidance."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give me the phone; I want to talk to my girlfriend!" Reid huffed out in annoyance.

"Okay Sophia, I'll let you go back to Reid, I've got to prepare my interrogation questions for your boy."

"Go easy on your pretty boy. And Derek? Make sure my Spencer stays safe and doesn't do anything stupid."

"Will do Sophia. Have a good night."

"Good night Derek. Stay safe too." Morgan handed the phone over to Reid and grabbed his pajamas from his go-bag.

"Enjoy your alone time with Sophia. I'm taking a shower. Just don't be too loud." Morgan winked and closed the bathroom door.

"Sorry about that Sophia." Reid muttered as he laid back in the bed, relaxing into the bed.

"I like Derek. He's funny and he seems to really care about you."

"Yeah, he picks on me every chance he gets."

"He does it with love." There was a long pause before Sophia started again. "I miss you already." She said quietly. "I was getting real used to you being in bed every night."

"I miss you too." Reid said quietly, his disappointment apparent.

"How long does Derek take in the shower?" Reid laughed at the flirtatious voice over the phone.

"Why? What are you suggesting Miss Maxwell?"

"Well, you know, I'm lying here, all alone, in _your_ favorite sweatpants and _your_ FBI t-shirt. And I'm missing my doctor..." Reid could hear the hint of mischief and arousal in her voice. He groaned and flopped down onto the bed.

"Case Sophia." He said through gritted teeth. He wanted to do nothing than give in to Sophia. Oh boy did he really want to. But as inviting phone sex was to him the possibility of someone on his team barging in killed the mood completely.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't have fun. I can do whatever I want." He could hear the bed shift and material rub against the phone.

"Sophia..." Reid warned though his hand was already traveling to his blatant arousal.

"Hm?" She whispered sweetly before a pleasurable and breathy moan escaped her lips.

"Fuck!" Reid heaved out in a low voice as her moan shot straight to his groin, making him unconsciously thrust his hips upwards in his hand.

"Talk. Please." Sophia added in a sultry voice.

"Tell me what you're doing." Reid asked as he stole a quick glance towards the hotel door, smiling as he realized Morgan had locked the door and thrown the deadbolt across. If he was as confident and cocky as Morgan was he might have considered thanking Morgan later on.

"Missing your hands. And thinking about how imagination can only do so much. God I miss you." She muttered the last part in a low voice. Reid bit down on his lip as he palmed his cock through his pants. He yanked down the zipper quickly and couldn't stop the small growl that escaped his lips as the cool air hit him. "Getting interested now, doctor?"

"I miss you too. Sophia…" He keened out her name, his hips jerking up again on their own accord. Sophia let out a little gasp and Reid could hear the phone sliding slightly down the sheet. He knew exactly what that gasp met and he bit harder on his lower lip to keep back the moan that was growing in the back of his throat. "Curl them, like I do." He whispered into the phone. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, images of his fingers bringing Sophia over the edge filling his head. He ran his finger quickly down his length, attempting to mimic Sophia's usual movements.

Sophia mewled loudly before she started chanting Reid's name shakily like some sort of mantra. "I want to hear you cum…please..." He wasn't sure when he had felt the need to beg but his approaching release was clouding his mind. He heard Sophia panting loudly and he sped his hand up. He heard a muffled scream over the phone and he lost it. A white bliss filled all his senses as his hand sped up and he came over and over again, his eyes squeezed tightly closed and his back arching slightly off the bed. He eventually became aware of the gentle panting and murmuring of his name that was coming through the phone as his hand slowed and the pleasurable haze slowly lifted from his senses. He glanced down at himself and the mess he made and couldn't suppress an annoyed groan. He looked over and sighed; a box of tissues sat on the bed-side table.

"Sophia, you're seriously going to get me in trouble one of these days." Reid muttered into the phone as he pressed it up against his ear with one hand, the other focused on cleaning himself up as quickly as possible. He yanked his pants off as he heard Sophia laugh.

"You're welcome." He could hear her bare feet slapping against the tiled floor and the faucet trickling quietly in the background. "I still miss you." He pulled on his pajama pants, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"I miss you too." He added as he took his shirt off, quickly throwing it to the bottom of his bag and grabbed the t-shirt he planned to sleep in. He pulled it over his head just as the shower was turned off. "Morgan's done; I should shower now before it gets later."

"I hate not being able to join you...Such a waste of water."

"Trust me; I was thinking the same thing." Reid glanced up at Morgan as he opened the door, stepping out in nothing but his boxers. Reid glanced over at his go-bag and glared at it as if it was somehow going to inform Morgan on exactly what he was doing just minutes ago the second he left the room. "I'll talk to you later?"

"I love you Spencer."

"Love you too, Sophia. Good night." Reid moved his glare to Morgan who had was making kissing noises behind him. He knew his glare would do nothing but it made him feel better either way.

"Good night. Stay safe."

"Will do." He hung up and grabbed his bathroom bag.

"You two are adorable." Morgan cooed, giving Reid's shoulder a little shove. "Hope you didn't have too much fun while I was gone."

"Ha, ha, ha. Unlike you, not everyone thinks of sex every time they talk to their significant other." Reid rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't forget that you have to endure my interrogation when you're done in there." Reid shot him one more disapproving face before slamming the bathroom door shut on Morgan's smug face.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter...but either way, the next is already being written so it should be up within a few hours...assuming I don't get distracted (which happens often). School work is shockingly light...I'm totally gonna regret saying that. BUT! I'm taking advantage of it while I can and writing as much as humanly possible! Woot woot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U: Remember how I said this chapter would be up in a few hours unless I got distracted...I got distracted... ^u^ BUT IT'S HERE NOW! Woot woot!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**9:45pm – Morgan and Reid's hotel room**

* * *

Reid stepped out of the bathroom and shook his head, splashing water everywhere.

"What are you, a dog?" Morgan asked, turning the TV off.

"No. I'm just in a serious need of a haircut." Reid pulled the sheets back on his bed, readying himself to go to bed.

"Don't even think about it." Morgan said, jumping up from his bed. He flopped down on Reid's just as he was about to slide under the warm sheets.

"Seriously! Can't we just sleep? I'll just take your bed." Reid whined.

"Oh no. You promised." Morgan grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him onto the bed so he was sitting on the foot of the bed in front of him. "You have to answer my questions."

"Five."

"Ten."

"Hell no."

"Hell yes."

"Five tonight and five tomorrow."

"Deal." Morgan stuck his hand out and Reid shook it. "Good. Now, what to ask first?" Morgan rubbed his chin a few seconds in mock contemplation before he rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Does Sophia call you 'Doctor' in bed?"

"MORGAN! Are you kidding me!? I am not talking about my sex life with you!"

"Deny it all you want but you two totally had phone sex out here. So you're obviously somewhat comfortable around me. Besides, as your best friend I am entitled to some sort of information. What else are best friends for if you can't talk to them about the opposite sex?"

"I hate you, you know that, right?"

"You're avoiding. Answer the question _Dr_. Reid." Morgan emphasized the word with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Reid fell forward, hiding his face in the pillow next to Morgan's hip. He knew he had to respond or else he'd never get any sleep. So he answered begrudgingly, making sure his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear that?" Morgan asked, tugging at the pillow till Reid's mouth was no longer covered.

"Yes."

"Knew it. Okay. Next question…Did you guys actually have phone sex out here?"

"You answered your own question like two minutes ago. You just wasted a question. Three more." Reid answered quickly.

"Whatever. Number three…where's the weirdest place you guys have ever had sex?"

"I'm not answering that one."

"Why? Don't tell me it was the office." Morgan looked down at Reid's red face.

"That's not a _weird_ place to have sex; I'm sure you've done it in your office."

"So you have! Hah! You're right though, office-sex is a common kink. So come on, there has to be some place weird." Morgan watched as the blush traveled down Reid's face.

"Park bench."

"Well that's not terribly…_weird_ though I never would have pegged you for one to be so comfortable with public sex." Reid quickly defended himself, stating that a park at 2 am in DC was not really _public _because no one is ever walking around at that hour.

"Then why are you blushing so much? If it wasn't _risky_? You obviously didn't think you'd get caught." When Morgan saw Reid turn his face away it finally hit him. His jaw practically unhinged as he looked at Reid. "Did you guys get caught?!"

There was a long pause in which Morgan could have sworn he heard a whimper escape Reid's mouth. "We..uhm…sort of?" He sighed and threw the pillow over the back of his head in some lame attempt to hide. "We got caught…afterwards. We were getting dressed and he scared me so I fell. But in my defense I was pulling my pants up and tripped. Then Sophia snatched up the blanket to cover her top half off and wouldn't share! She informed it is my fault even though it was totally her idea…the officer stood there and laughed for a good five minutes before telling us to get dressed. I lost my favorite pair of socks that night because I was in such a rush to get dressed; they're probably still somewhere in that park! Then he told us to leave before he changed his mind and brought us in for public indecency and exposure. And then he had the nerve to _thank us_ for making his night!"

There was a long pause before Morgan started laughing. Hard. He clutched his stomach and curled into himself, tears falling down his face. "I can't breathe!" He finally squeezed out between laughs. After a few minute he started breathing heavily, stopping his laughter. "God my stomach hurts from laughing. Give me a few to recover." Morgan stopped and caught his breath. After a few more minutes his face finally relaxed and he felt he could safely talk without laughing again. "Let me think." He said, tapping his fingers on his knee.

"Is everything cool after...you know?" Morgan asked hesitantly. It had been six months since the case but Morgan knew it was still a sensitive topic for Reid.

"We're pretty good. We have our moments but it gets better ever day. As...awful...as it sounds it does help that we went through this as a couple once before."

"Good. Garcia's worried."

"What? Why?" Reid looked somewhat panicked.

"Oh you know Garcia. She was worried that you two might break up or get stuck in a...sexual...rut, so to speak. You would think she was personally invested in your relationship." Morgan said with a smile, trying to play off his comment, not thinking that it would upset Reid.

Reid smiled and let out a little laugh. "She _is _personally invested. God, that woman is probably already planning our wedding know that she knows I want to propose."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Morgan leaned back on the bed, folding his arms underneath his head as a pillow. He knew what question he was saving for last and he was simply debating over whether to ask it tonight or tomorrow. With the thought of the case picking up tomorrow he decided tonight would have to do.

"Okay, last question." Morgan suddenly sounded serious and this drastic change caused Reid to push himself up on his elbows. "Do you love her?"

"What type of question is that? Of course!"

"I mean it Reid. Do you love her? Like, drop everything and walk to the ends of the earth for her, love? Do you love her enough to wake up every morning to her and no one else? Are you willing to quit the BAU to keep her? That kind of love, Reid."

Reid's mouth fell open as if he was about to respond but no words came out. He stared intently at the light flowered pattern of the sheet the lay underneath him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Reid finally looked up at Morgan. "Yeah. I love her that much."

Morgan nodded. He wasn't sure anymore how he liked his answer. When he asked it he expected that he'd be happy for Reid, especially since he's getting ready to propose. But suddenly the fact that Sophia realistically could ask Reid to quit the BAU was all he could think of. He wished now that he had never asked Reid. Now it couldn't dodge the thought that Reid one day will, unlike Hotch, probably leave to save his marriage.

"Why do you ask that?" Reid asked and before Morgan's brain could process what to say his mouth was already moving.

"Hotch." He said, cringing the second the name hit his ears.

"You mean him and Haley?" Reid asked slowly. "Morgan, I…I'll never be like Hotch. First of all, I never want to move up; I like doing what I'm doing now and I'm not suited for any other job or responsibility. And yes, I love this job, truly I do, but I'm not married to it like Hotch is." He paused slightly before taking a deep breath and starting again. "Though you all seem to think so, I don't actually bring my job home with me. Sophia and I came to an agreement when she moved in; work stays at work. Sophia knows that I love my job and she'd never ask me to quit."

"You don't know that. You guys want kids, right? It wasn't till Jack was born that Haley and Hotch started having problems."

"We haven't really talked about kids but…yeah; I'd like to have a family one day. When we start a family I'll probably stop staying late and coming in early but I'm not going let my job get in the way of my marriage like Hotch. And even if I have to quit to save my marriage, you do realize that doesn't mean we're going to stop being friends."

"Elle quit. Gideon quit. We don't talk to them anymore." Morgan added quietly.

Reid sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "I'm not Elle and I'm _certainly_ not Gideon. I'm not running away. You guys are all the family I have. _If_ I quit, and that's a big if, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving DC and I'm not leaving you guys."

"Good." Morgan answered as he stood up and walked over to his go-bag. He grabbed a shirt and threw it on before snatching up a keycard. "I'm now in the mood for chocolate. Want something?"

"You're upset and now you want chocolate…you sound like a girl, Morgan. But yes, I could go for some chocolate too." Reid swung his legs off the bed and walked through the door that Morgan was holding open.

"I'm a girl? You're the one that just got all sappy in there, not me." Reid smiled at how quickly they fell back into their usual bickering.

"You asked the damn question!"

"Whatever…princess."

"Seriously!?"

* * *

**I'm not quite sure where I pulled this chapter from but whatever, it's staying. Next chapter will dive right back into the case, don't worry!**

**Next week will be a bit of a hectic week but Spring Break is coming soon and I plan on doing some major writing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY! I know it's short but the next one is just around the corner :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**8:10am…Hotel Lobby**

Everyone was to meet in the hotel lobby at 8:00am. Sharp. "No exceptions" as Hotch states on nearly every case before they separated. But let's be honest, those threats were never backed by any true conviction.

Reid and Morgan showed up ten minutes after they were supposed to and although no one was really surprised by this they still rolled their eyes in annoyance. Reid stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly as he walked in, Morgan dragging his feet behind him.

"Long night boys?" Rossi asked with a laugh, slapping Morgan on the back.

"Morgan was snoring." Reid grumbled, angrily rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey...At least I don't talk in my sleep." Morgan quipped back before yawning as well.

"I don't talk in my sleep!"

"You're right, you don't talk in your sleep. It was more like random noises than actual words." Before Reid had a chance to defend himself Hotch started talking, definitively ending the conversation.

"Enough or I'll have to separate you two." Reid huffed and sat down on the couch next to Garcia, unconsciously leaning into her. She laughed and patted her shoulder which Reid gladly rested his head on. "Reid, I want you to get started right away on the geographical profile. Garcia, go with him and start digging into the doctors; find everything and anything. You guys have the address of the station?"

"Yep!" Garcia chirped, causing Reid to grimace at her energy and high voice.

"Morgan and Prentiss, you will go interview the families." Hotch turned around to face Morgan, catching Prentiss' little eyebrow wiggle and Morgan flirtatiously throwing an arm around her shoulders. He wasn't terribly surprised; Morgan could practically flirted in his sleep.

"Rossi and I will go to their offices, see if anyone remembers any disgruntled employees or patients. JJ, I need you to go to the station with Reid and Garcia and make sure the media doesn't run away with this story, especially now that we're involved. I want as little coverage as humanly possible."

With that everyone disbursed quickly, Reid, Garcia and JJ heading straight to the small local station. Morgan and Prentiss opted to visit the victim's families in order, heading first to the Lattimer family.

"I can dibs on the back seat." Reid said through yet another yawn.

"Good ahead Reid. No one would dare get in the way of you napping." JJ said with a sincere smile before climbing into the driver's seat. The second the SUV pulled out of the parking lot Reid was softly snoring away in the back seat, his head resting against the cool glass.

"So..." Garcia started before stopping quickly to look behind her.

"So...?"

"Sorry. Just making sure he's still asleep." She paused and looked back at JJ. "What do you think about him proposing to Sophia?"

"I'm happy for him but at the same time it's kind of hard to wrap my head around it. I can still remember when he first joined. He was so...awkward...and innocent. It's hard to believe, assuming she says yes, he'll be getting married."

"It really is weird to think that he'll have a wife soon. And then probably a family..." Garcia added. "They better have kids. They'll be like gorgeous super-geniuses."

"Don't rush them." JJ said in all seriousness. Garcia smiled and they enjoyed the rest of the car-ride in relative silence, only broken from the occasional soft snore from Reid.

* * *

**So things have been pretty damn hectic this weekend but it's now officially Spring Break! The next chapter is almost done so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**8:45am - Dr. Lattimer's house**

Morgan knocked on the Lattimer's door, taking a step back off the porch. The screen door swung open slowly and a woman stepped into view. She wore a black wrap-dress that hung too loosely on her body as though she had stretched it out before putting it on. Her dirty-blonde was pushed back with a white headband, showing off the pearls that decorated her ears and neck. Her face was tight and uninviting, angry wrinkles framing her thin red mouth.

"Yes?" she said curtly.

"Mrs. Lattimer, I'm Agent Morgan and this is Agent Prentiss. We're with the FBI. We're lookin-"

"Listen, I've talked to the police already. I don't want to dwell on my late husband's death. Why won't you people let the dead rest and the living move on? You people need to leave me the hell alone!" She huffed out, clicking her heels impatiently on the wood floor.

"I know the police spoke to you already and we're not looking to drag this out Mrs. Lattimer." Prentiss said with a soft smile. "But we have reason to believe your husband was a victim of a possible serial killer in Oxford County." Prentiss paused as she saw the woman tossing around the concept in her mind.

"Fine. Come in. And it's Hannah, not Mrs. Latimer." Swinging the door open, she stepped aside and ushered them in to the townhouse. She led them into a sitting room and gestured for them to sit down in a leathered couch. Morgan looked around and fought the urge to chuckle. He felt like he had stepped into Reid's fantasy house. The far left wall was lined with dark oaken bookshelves. Each shelf held some sort of encyclopedia, each with a different colored spine. On the opposite side of the room sat a large brown leather couch that was framed by two potted ferns. On the walls were framed antique maps of the seven continents.

"Is there anyone who could possible want your husband dead? A disgruntled employee or enemy of some sorts?"

"He doesn't tell me much."

"How long has your relationship been on the rocks?" Morgan asked, throwing Hannah slightly off guard.

"Oh. Well." She sat back and frowned. "We've been separated for the last six months. But honestly our relationship was doomed from the start."

"Infidelity?" Morgan asked quietly.

"…No. Scott was in a relationship with his business." Hannah said with a frown. "I've accepted the fact that our relationship is for show; keeping up appearances. We may live in a small little community but due to his popularity of his practice we're often in the limelight."

Prentiss nodded her head, thinking to her own parent's relationship.

"Okay. Well, what about just patients? Any of them give him problems?"

"Uhm. Hold on one second." She stood up and walked over to a small desk that was pushed diagonally against a corner. "Here." She said as she passed a large file over to Morgan. "All his lawsuits and whatnot are in here. Just drop them back off when you get a chance."

"Can you think of any reason a person would want your husband dead?"

Hannah shrugged her shoulders before sitting down back at on the armchair. "Honestly, no. I mean he's a doctor, so there will always be lawsuits and angry patients but there really isn't a single person who stands out. Usually just angry letters and basic stuff like that."

"Nothing ever escalated beyond that? No one ever came directly to your house?" Prentiss asked.

"No. Even the letters went to the office."

"Do you have any of those letters?"

Hannah let out a little laugh. "No. And before you ask I have no clue where they would be. My husband rarely told me anything about his precious business. It was like pulling teeth to get any sort of information out of him. Like I said before, our relationship was a show."

"Well there must have been some affection prior to your fall out?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, when we were like 18. But we got married and he started his own practice things in the same year. He chose to spend more time at work than with me. I was pushed to the back burner and that was that. Anything else?" Hannah ended tensely, letting Prentiss know instantly that her question was far from appreciated and that her patience was running thin.

Morgan stood up, smiling down at Hannah. motioning Prentiss to follow. "If you remember anything of importance, please call." With that the two showed themselves out.

"Well that was useless." Prentiss said as she climbed into the SUV.

Morgan started the car, pulling away from the large house. "How can you stay married to someone you obviously have no interest being around? And did you hear the hesitation in her answer about Scott's infidelity?"

"You think he's cheating on her?" Prentiss asked.

"Without a doubt. We need to call Rossi. I bet you 20 bucks that his business relationship was more intimate than Hannah's leading on."

Prentiss laughed and grabbed her phone. "You going for the stereotypical secretary-boss relationship?"

"You bet." Morgan smiled and glanced over, watching Prentiss dial her phone.

* * *

**I'm telling you, you guys should be so damn proud of me :) I'm typing the next chapter and writing the one after that right now. Booyah!**


	11. Chapter 11

****Didn't I say it would be done soon? :) However the next chapter has got me in a little rut. I'm not sure if I should explain what JJ, Reid and Garcia have been doing or if I should keep the case moving like I was planning on. I mean, how much can you say about Reid pushing push-pins in a map :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**10:20 am – Dr. Matthew's Office**

Hotch and Rossi walked into Dr. Matthew's office and neither could hold back the grimace on their face. There were at least 15 people sitting within the spacious waiting room. The nurse at the front desk had a phone practically glued to her ear, asking patient after patient to hold.

Hotch walked up to the desk and flipped open his badge. He waited, expecting the older woman to eventually look up at him. Instead she continued on the phone, taking appointments and leaving long-winded messages about results and up-coming appointments.

Rossi was getting antsy already, never one for waiting rooms. They had waited an exorbitant amount of time simply waiting at Dr. Lattimer's office only to have to deal with a hysterical secretary who was obviously way too attached to the doctor. Rossi grabbed Hotch's badge out of his hand and threw it down loudly onto the woman's open folder. She glanced up at them and frowned. She turned around and yelled for another woman behind her.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to put you on hold for a minute…Yes, of course…Thank you." She hung up the phone and stood up, motioning for the younger woman to sit down. "Mr. Campton is on line 2. He needs to be transferred to billing. Oh, and the rest of the lines are just appointments." The younger nodded and sat down, picking up the phone.

"Come through the door over there gentlemen."

Hotch reached forward and grabbed his badge, tucking it quickly back into his pocket before following Rossi through the door.

"I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and assume you're here to talk about Jenna. She was a sweetheart." The woman stopped and opened up an office door, flicking the light on.

"Yes. We-" The woman, who Rossi could now identify as Maria thanks to her name-tag, cut him off and continued talking.

"And I guess it's a safe bet to assume it wasn't just some random act of violence since the FBI are involved. I dealt with all her patients just at the front desk and on the phone. You really need to talk to Cathleen. She works in billing. She was pretty much Jenna's secretary; she always had her running around doing something for her." Maria rolled her eyes and gestured for Hotch and Rossi to come in.

"Her personal belongings are all still here. There really isn't anyone to take them." She sighed and leaned against the door. "You can look around; no one really cares about this stuff anyhow. It'll all be thrown out probably by next week. The patient's files have been removed obviously so I'm not sure what you'll find."

"Thank you. Were there any patients who stick out in your mind as being violent or threatening? Maybe someone who lashed out or had outbursts of anger?"

"Ha! That's hilarious." Maria said, resting her hand on her hip. "Listen, I've been working in doctor's offices my whole life. The patients out there," she stopped, throwing her thumb towards the walking room. "They're all angry. It's one thing to have to go see a doctor for the flu, a broken foot or some stomach cramp. It's a whole other thing when it's your heart. They're bitter, angry, sad, upset, frightened…you name it, they got it all. Your heart's what keeps you going. You'd be prone to 'outbursts of anger' too if that was suddenly failing on you."

Hotch only half-listened to her rant as he pulled open the drawers on her desk. Nothing really stood out to him and there was nothing particularly personal anywhere in her office.

"What about complaints or lawsuits?"Rossi asked, already annoyed simply by Maria's presence.

"Again, you gotta ask Cathleen."

"Then can you get her?" Rossi asked, smiling at the end. "Please?"

Maria huffed and stood up straighter. "Or I could just show you to her office. I'm not some messenger." She glared at Rossi. And glared. And glared some more. "Fine! I'll be right back with her."

Rossi shook his head and turned around.

"You could have just gone with her you know?" Hotch said, pulling open the bottom drawer.

"Yeah I think I'll pass on spending more time with the lovely Maria. Besides, if Cathleen spends that much time with Dr. Matthews as Maria makes her seem, she isn't going to like you snooping."

"I'm not snooping. I have a warrant." Hotch said, slamming the bottom drawer closed, a planner in his hands.

"Yeah, like that ever stopped anyone from complaining."

"I don't think they're that close." Hotch answered, not bothering to look up from the planner, staring intently at the June calendar. "Today's the 27th. Dr. Wegner went missing on the 25th. That means Dr. Cattleman disappeared 18th and Dr. Matthews last day at the office was the 11th."

"Anything important on that date? And why do you assume they weren't close?"

" 'No one really cares about this stuff anyhow. It'll all be thrown out probably by next week.' That's what Maria said. If they were close that wouldn't be the case."

"Well thank you Reid for that lovely speech…verbatim. Your talents nearly match his. All I'm saying is that you wouldn't run errands like crazy for a woman you don't like."

Hotch opened his mouth with a snide remark but stopped as he heard the loud clicking of heels accompanied by Maria's voice.

"This is Cathleen. I'll leave to three alone. If there's nothing else you need to see you can show yourself out." With that Maria left.

Standing in front of them was a slightly full-figured woman with curly dirty blonde hair. She was dressed in a simply navy blue dress and white cardigan that covered her substantial bust and showed off her curvy waist. She looked to be in her early 40's, though the crow's feet around her frown made her look much older. Rossi thought that if he had met her any other place or time he might consider courting her, if she'd just smile.

"I have a job to do gentlemen." She answered in a smooth voice, pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"Then we'll keep it short. Were there any lawsuits against Dr. Matthews?" Hotch asked, not once bothering to look up from the planner.

"Eight." She said, handing them a pile of files. "The last three were much more serious malpractice suits."

"Okay. Can you think of anyone who would want Dr. Matthews dead?"

"Beats me. The woman was a great doctor, there's no denying that, but she was a rather callous person outside the examining room. And you wonder why she was 47 and unmarried."

"Callous how?" Rossi scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he asked.

"…I guess elitist would be a better word. She was always better than everyone around her. And she had no sense of community; she forever lived in the dog-eat-dog world of Med School where she always had to prove herself."

"Why do you think she was this way?" Hotch asked, finally closing the planner and placing back on the desk. He looked up at Cathleen, waiting for an answer.

"I guess because she's been on her own for awhile now. Her mom killed herself when Jenna-Lynn was 18 and her father was never in the picture." Cathleen didn't seem particularly sympathetic and it irritated Hotch.

"Thank you. We'll call if we have any questions for you." With that Hotch and Rossi walked passed Cathleen and out the office. They said nothing till Hotch was pulling out of the parking lot.

"You know," he started, before sighing. "They say you shouldn't talk ill of the dead." He paused, shaking his head. "She obviously was respected but not well-liked. We weren't going to get anything out of anybody there."

"Yeah, I got the same feeling. Onto the next?"


End file.
